Llamando tu atención
by Masen Emily
Summary: Humanos "Ese chico necesita que le presten atención" le comente a mi compañera de banco Ángela."Creo que busca que ALGUIEN le preste atención" "Dios Alice! Cállate" "Masen consíguete una vida" le grite. Allí comenzaron mis pesadillas.
1. Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Primer día de clases… No pude dormir en toda la noche por los malditos nervios. La verdad es que no se porque estaba nerviosa si todos los años es lo mismo. Mismos profesores, mismas materias, mismos compañeros. En Forks no cambiaba nada ni en 100 años.

Tome mi desayuno luego de que Charlie saliera a trabajar. Tenía el presentimiento de que este día iba a ser largo, sin pensar en el año. _Ring Ring_. El teléfono. Aparato inventado para sonar cuando uno menos lo desea. En realidad estaba segura que era Alice para avisarme que estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-¿Que tal Alice? En un segundo salgo

-Ok! Nos vemos -Oh no… su voz sonaba emocionada. Tenía algo entre manos o sabia algo que yo no. Cargué mi mochila al hombro y salí hacia mi primer día de clases en el año.

-Alice! ¿Que tal?

-Hola Bella, ¿como estas de sueño?

-Como siempre. Lamento decirte que seré un zombie por las próximas horas y quizás días.

-Deja de decir estupideces y sube al coche –grito desde su lugar en el volante.

Al subir sentí una extraña sensación. Algo pasaba, algo la tenia con esa enorme sonrisa en su pequeña cara. Deje el tema de lado y decidí por preguntarle más tarde en clases. El estacionamiento del instituto estaba medio vacío para ser el primer día. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y eran sobre las 7:45.

-Bella, para este año, necesito que me dejes tu guardarropa en mis manos. ¿Como fuiste capaz de traer esa misma camisa que el año pasado? ¡Paso de moda! Y sin mencionar que yo te la compre –Fue disminuyendo el tono de su voz desde el grito hasta el susurro. Hasta que le dio el ataque.

-JASPER!

-Adiós Alice-susurre-hola Ángela, ¿que tal tus vacaciones?- me acerque saludando

Para mi fortuna mi compañera de banco llego justo a tiempo para que yo no me quede sola parada como una tonta en el medio del estacionamiento.

-¿Que tal Bella? Alice te abandono de nuevo en el estacionamiento. -Ángela era una gran amiga que siempre me salvaba de estar sola. Ya que Alice conoció a Jasper en vacaciones hace unos años y se volvieron amigos muy cercanos. Y el hermano de ella, Emmett, es el novio de Rosalie, prima de Jasper. Desde el viaje prácticamente viven juntos.

-Si… creo que encontró un tema más interesante del que hablar con Jasper. ¿Puedes creer que quiere volver a tocar mi guardarropa? Esa chica tiene un trastorno severo con las compras. Tal vez un día….

-¡Bella! AGA… –La oración de Ángela quedo incompleta

-¿Qué es lo que….- intenté preguntar que ocurría al mismo tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Paff! Algo golpeó mi cabeza. Al instante recuerdo ver el cielo encapotado de Forks.

Mi cabeza estaba que explotaba. Ese era mi presentimiento, un gran golpe. Pero algo estaba mal. Yo no me caí, a pesar de ser propensa a ese tipo de golpes, este fue totalmente diferente. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Ángela sentada con Alice y Jasper a su lado abrazados. Con mi cabeza trabajando a mil por hora tratando de asimilar todo lo que me paso con lo que estaba viendo el dolor fue en aumento.

-Auch… ¿Alguien me puede decir en donde estoy? ¿Y porque ustedes dos están tan abrazaditos? –pregunte primero mirando hacia los lados y luego a la parejita feliz.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Hasta de que despertaste dormilona! Lo siento tanto. Edward las pagara con el director, no te preocupes.

¿Edward? ¿El fue el causante de este dolor de cabeza insoportable? Si el director no se encargaba de él lo haría yo sin dudarlo. Este dolor es horrible, no recuerdo haberme sentido así en años.

-Y Bella… Tengo algo que confesarte –comenzó a decir Alice- Estoy saliendo con Jasper… lamento no habértelo dicho antes –dijo con cara arrepentida

-Esta bien Alice, ahora comprendo esas llamadas "urgentes" que hacías a escondidas o los retrasos tuyos para ir a mi casa-dije dirigiéndome a Alice- Y Jasper-mirándolo a él-espero que sepas en lo que te metiste.

Jasper, siendo un año mayor que nosotras, era un chico muy maduro para su edad. También un gran amigo. Cada vez que nos juntábamos en casa de Alice para alguna reunión, él traía a su prima Rosalie y con Emmett hacíamos pequeñas fiestas los sábados, ya que en Forks no hay mucho para entretenerse. Y esas fiestas eran como un salvavidas para todo el mundo.

-No seas mala, si tu me adoras –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo se Alice, no te preocupes por mi. Tu sabes lo que te quiero- y mirando a Ángela- y a ti también, no te sientas celosa- todos rieron con ese comentario, al menos quería levantar el animo siendo yo la enferma.

-¿Esta todo en orden por aquí? –Entro una enfermera

-¡Y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy aquí! Este es como mi segundo hogar, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

-Buenos días Bella –dijo sonriente la enfermera- Lamento decirte que eres la primera este año en este sitio. Felicidades.

-Que gran honor…-conteste frustrada. _No habían comenzado oficialmente para mí las clases y ya estaba en la enfermería. Tengo mi propio record personal. Que emoción._

-Ok Bella, ya puedes salir. Si sientes algún mareo, por favor vuelve. Te estaré esperando –esa broma no me hizo gracia, pero al parecer a mis queridos amigos si ya que se estaban riendo a escondidas.

Me levanté de la camilla a duras penas. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas por segundo pero tenia que ir a clases. _No el primer día, necesito estar en todas las clases y no atrasarme en ninguna materia. _

Salimos los cuatro caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia la próxima clase. Creo que era Literatura. Esto seria divertido. Simplemente amaba esa clase, siempre sacaba las mejores notas por ser una gran admiradora de los libros. Mi cuarto estaba repleto de los mismos y al lado de mi cama tenia una pila con los que estaba leyendo actualmente.

Entramos a la clase justo a tiempo, unos segundos antes que la profesora. Tome mi asiento al lado de Ángela a la mitad del salón y recorrí el mismo con la mirada. Los mismos compañeros que el año pasado. Mike saludándome con la mano, Jessica matándolo con la mirada al mismo por saludarme y Edward Masen sonriendo como si el fuera el centro del mundo y lo mirara solo a él. Volvimos a la rutina. Masen distrae a la clase, la profesora se molesta, le llama la atención, a él no le importa y sigue. Así hasta que a la cuarta o quinta vez hace su habitual visita a la dirección, que para él es como su segunda casa como para mi lo es la enfermería. En eso estamos a mano.

-Alumnos, este año, por los acontecimientos ocurridos el año anterior…-dijo mirando a Masen a la cara –Estudiante que moleste en mi clase será expulsado de la misma según la gravedad de lo que haya hecho. A las tres veces que hayan ido a dirección quedaran libres de mi materia, espero que sepan lo que significa eso. ¿Esta entendido el asunto?

Dos sensaciones. La primera, ¿Por qué siento que cierta persona esta mirando en mi dirección? Y ¿Por qué pienso en que a Masen debería pasarle eso? Desearía que se llevara la materia, así no había necesidad de aguantarlo de nuevo este año, como el anterior y el anterior y el anterior…

-Bella, la profesora te esta mirando, presta atención –susurro Ángela en mi oído.

-Lo siento, me distraje.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Mientras la profesora escribía en la pizarra la lista de libros que tendríamos que leer y yo iba mirando descubrí que la gran mayoría yo los tenia. Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres Borrascosas, Jane Eyre entre otros. Eso era un alivio para mi bolsillo. No estaba dispuesta a comprar esa cantidad de libros nuevos. Mi querida camioneta no me dejaría viajar hasta al menos Port Angels sin tener que gastar una cantidad de dinero en gasolina y después comprar los benditos libros. Por suerte pude pedirle a Renee antes de su viaje con Phil que me los mandara en una encomienda porque me los había olvidado en las últimas vacaciones con ellos.

Copiando los otros libros que tendríamos que leer sentí que algo me caía en el pelo. _No de nuevo este año. Tendría que haberme sentado en la otra punta del salón en vez de aquí de nuevo. _Me gire sigilosamente como para decirle algo a Alice y vi a Masen con una hoja hecha pedazos sobre su pupitre. Definitivamente este año será igual que los anteriores. No estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando a semejante grandullón otra vez.

Di la vuelta lentamente y me incline hacia Ángela

-Ese chico necesita que le presten atención, esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el año pasado. ¿Sus bromas nunca pasaran de moda? –Mi compañera se rió despacio y Alice asomo su pequeña cabeza entre ambas.

-Creo que busca que ALGUIEN le preste atención –sugirió Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Dios Alice! Cállate. No ayudas a mi concentración –respondí enojada.

Los papelitos seguían cayendo como una lluvia en mi pelo. Soy capaz de apostar a que en mi pelo parecía que había nieve. Aunque eso seria bastante raro al estar en un salón de clases bajo techo y no tenia ganas de explicar mi problema a la profesora. Me gire tan rápidamente que la cabeza me dio vueltas y enfrenté a Masen.

-Masen, consíguete una vida –le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

La profesora me miro con su peor cara de enojada y yo quería que el piso del salón me tragara en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para gritárselo? El tendría que estar en problemas, no yo. Eso estaba mal, había un error. Gire mi cuerpo para ver a un Masen con los ojos abiertos como platos. Podía ver en ellos todo lo que el estaba pensando. En su mirada había una sonrisa y a la vez susto. Él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando y eso parece que lo asusto todavía más si era posible.

-Swan ¿Me podría explicar porque grito en mi clase? No mejor… ¿sabe que? Déle la explicación al director –exclamo severamente. En su mirada también podía ver enojo y ¿decepción? Pero en ese momento solo se me ocurrió una cosa. _Si yo caía, Masen también._

-Disculpe profesora, no era mi intención en lo absoluto gritar. Fue algo tonto. Pero quería pedirle que si yo debo ir a dirección, por favor, que Masen me acompañe. Grite porque Edward estaba tirarme papeles desde que comenzó la clase prácticamente.

La profesora no sabia que decir. Y yo no podía creer de donde había sacado el valor para dar esa respuesta. El docente tenía la última palabra siempre, eso lo sabia muy bien. Pero mi instinto de protección me animo, creo…

La profesora escribió una rápida nota y me la paso. Leí de reojo que decía

_Swan es la victima de tu querido sobrino_

_ Haz algo con Masen, mano dura, sino me hago cargo yo._

Masen estaba en problemas y yo feliz. Con una clase sin él estaría tranquila y podría concentrarme en mis tareas. Caminando por el pasillo hacia el despacho del director, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Edward me observaba como analizándome. Estaba segurísima de que yo estaba en una nueva tonalidad de rojo por ir a dirección. Por favor, que no llamen a Charlie, a Charlie no. Pero en los ojos de Masen pude ver que tenia una mezcla de odio, deseo de venganza y diversión. Allí comenzaban mis pesadillas.

Golpeamos los dos a la vez sin darnos cuenta. Mi mirada iba de mis zapatos a la enorme puerta clásica, sintiendo una mirada de penetrantes ojos verdes en mi cuerpo.

-Adelante –una voz profunda hablo desde el interior desde la habitación.

Al entrar en el despacho me sorprendió la estantería de libros que había detrás del gran escritorio. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad nos observo con una cara sorprendida y disgustada. Sabia para que habíamos venido esta vez.

Yo no era una de las chicas que iba siempre a ese despacho. En realidad creo que era la segunda vez que lo pisaba en mi vida. Y las dos veces me impacto para bien. El director era un hombre alto, con la tez pálida y unos impactantes y profundos ojos verde oscuro. Se levanto de su silla y nos miro con una mirada seria.

-Edward, Bella, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? Tengo que admitir que me sorprende verlos en mi despacho el primer día de clases –Su mirada era tan profunda que mi cara se puso más roja si era posible y dirigí mi vista hacia mis interesantes zapatillas.

-Lo siento tío, no era mi intención volverte a visitar tan pronto en el día de hoy… -la voz de Edward perdía fuerza con cada palabra por la dura mirada que su tío le dirigía.

-Señor, la profesora de Literatura le manda una nota –dije con voz apagada y se la entregue.

La leyó en unos segundos y dijo

-Bella, ¿Podrías por favor explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió? –y suavizo su mirada cuando me vio.

-Señor, no era mi intención gritar, lo juro. Pero yo estaba copiando los libros de la lista y me llovían papeles. Eso me molesto bastante ¿sabe? Porque no podía concentrarme sintiendo que tenía una lluvia seca en mi cabeza. Por eso me di vuelta para ver quien era el culpable y vi que Masen tenía en su pupitre una hoja hecha pedazos y estaba haciendo pequeñas bolitas. Por eso decidí ignorarlo, pero en segundos se puso peor y… bueno… le grite sin darme cuenta –fui bajando la mirada al final de la vergüenza que tenía. Ahora no solo mi cara estaba roja, todo mi cuerpo se sentía caliente del calor de la vergüenza.

-Edward, ¿Qué te dije esta mañana? –volvió a verlo con ojos severos.

-Que si me metía en problemas llamarías a mis padres para que me castiguen y me saquen mi Volvo…

-Bueno, ¿estas dispuesto a perder tu querido Volvo el primer día de clases? Sin mencionar que tendrás que venir todas las mañanas en bicicleta desde tu casa. ¿Te gusta esa vista de tu futuro?

-No… pero tío, ¡no era mi intención molestar! Es que tu sabes que me aburre la clase de lengua porque…

Edward estaba ocultando algo, y sabia la razón. Estaba yo. Él no quería que yo lo supiera. Tal vez, Masen podría ser inteligente. No, yo sabia que él era inteligente y que si no molestaba en el curso tendría mejores notas. Pero ocultaba su inteligencia con un disfraz para caerle bien a la gente. Ser el centro de atención. Lo veía en su cara mientras su tío le hablaba y él respondía. Pero lo hacia educadamente, como si de verdad lo sintiera. Por supuesto que sabia que estaba su Volvo de por medio y eso era peor. Era como sacarle un juguete a un niño de tres años. Pero en sus ojos verdes podía ver la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento.

-Bella, puedes volver a la clase. Dile a la profesora que Edward irá en unos minutos.-El director se dirigió a mi cortésmente. Esta seria una charla familiar.

En el camino de vuelta a clase pensé en lo ocurrido. Edward siempre fue el bufón de la clase, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, este año había madurado. O eso esperaba, que las vacaciones en familia lo hayan ayudado.

Después de que volví a la clase y le comunique a la profesora lo que me había dicho el director le pedí por favor ir al baño para quitarme los papelitos. Pero la profesora no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y a regañadientes me senté en mi lugar.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Me pone nerviosa verte así -Susurro Alice

-No me prestes atención a mi, sino que haz algo con tu querido primo o lo haré yo –conteste entre dientes. La verdad que no estaba de humor para reclamos. De nadie, sin excepción.

_Ring_ Timbre, libre por cinco cortos minutos para ir a un baño vacío. Corrí hasta llegar al más cercano, pero en el camino choque contra un cuerpo. Esperando la caída nunca pensé que esa persona me abrazaría para no dejarme caer. Levante mi mirada y vi unos ojos azules que me miraban brillando como nunca. Un momento, ¿de quien es esta mirada que parece que me estuviera desnudando? Me sentía incomoda y separe mi cuerpo lo más rápido que pude para observar que mi salvador no era nada menos que mi "querido amigo" Mike Newton

-¡Bella! Lo siento, no te vi, estaba mirando mi tarea, revisándola, tu sabes… -Dios, en su mirada se veía lo descaradamente que me estaba mintiendo. Este chico también tenía problemas, al igual que Masen. _Porque pensando en él Bella, cambia de tema y no te distraigas con pavadas_. Este idiota estaba hablando con una pared. A mi no me importaba para nada lo que estuviera o no haciendo, pero estaba haciéndome perder el tiempo y necesitaba quitarme estos molestos papeles de mi pelo.

-Mike –le dije cortando su discurso, no podía ser grosera, tal vez un día necesitase su ayuda y puse mi mejor tono de voz dulce –sabes, no hay problema, yo iba corriendo. Déjalo así, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Con esas simples palabras deje a un atónito Mike parado en el medio del pasillo con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente.

Entramos a la cafetería con Ángela y Alice, pero la última salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la masa donde estaba Edward. Él se veía molesto cuando ella se le puso a hablar. Pero al rato una sonrisa burlona apareció en su boca, para que después Alice volviera a la fila para comparar el almuerzo con nosotras y Edward saliera de la cafetería.

-¿Algún problema Alice? –interrogue, su cara era una mezcla de frustración y diversión -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sin ningún aviso se empezó a reír a los cuatro vientos. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde señalaba su pequeño dedo y pude distinguir a Ben, nuestro compañero de clases que se sentaba delante de Ángela y de mi, agitando los brazos al puro estilo Emmett llamándonos para que fuéramos hacia su mesa. Contuve una carcajada y sonreí para hacerle saber que iríamos con él luego de comprar.

Cuando todas teníamos nuestro almuerzo caminamos hacia la mesa de Ben, junto a él estaban Jasper, Tayler y Mike Newton. Jasper era obvio que estaría allí por Alice, si no se encontraría en la mesa de Emmett y Rosalie si estos no estuvieran tan juntitos que a la vista empalagaban. Creo que si no fuera por Ben y Jasper no nos hubiéramos sentado.

-Chicas, ¿listas para la próxima clase? –dijo un sonriente Mike dirigiéndome la mirada.

-¿Y porque tan contento Mike? ¿Conseguiste que alguna pequeña niña te mirara? –Tayler no pudo evitar el comentario al parecer. Ellos eran amigos y ese tipo de bromas nunca faltaban entre ellos.

-Ángela, ¿Cómo esta tu novio Ben? –En Forks solo había dos Ben el compañero de clases y Ben King el novio de Ángela. Siempre Ángela ligaba las bromas de parte de nosotros dos. Con Ben nos divertía mucho molestarla y a ella no le afectaba para nada, riéndose de todos nuestros chistes malos.

-Por suerte bien, la herida le esta sanando bien después de todo –el novio de Ángela era mecánico y una tarde al taller le llevaron una moto para arreglar, al probarla no le habían avisado que no tenia frenos tampoco, en síntesis la moto estaba destrozada y le faltaban cosas, salio a dar una pequeña vuelta y cuando intento frenar la moto no respondía. No sabía que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse entre los árboles de la carretera. Con eso consiguió la mitad de la cara hinchada, de un color rojo brillante y una pequeña amnesia que le duro dos horas. A la madre de el casi le da un infarto ese día y le intento prohibir andar en moto, pero como el chico ya tiene 20 años y no esta en edad de ese tipo de castigo, solo decidió cuidarlo y advertirle todos los santos días de que use casco la próxima vez.

-Me alegro por él. Debe necesitar una enfermera para que lo cuide… ¿No Bells? –me miro guiñándome un ojo

-Si claro, prepara tu uniforme para la próxima Áng. –explotamos en carcajadas con Ben. Pero lo único que pudo hacer ella fue reírse y golpearme despacio el brazo.

Los otros chicos de la mesa estaban en su propio mundo como nosotros. Alice con Jasper abrazados y hablando bajito, seguramente una conversación muy empalagosa. Tayler y Mike se la pasaron hablando de fútbol y haciendo apuestas para el próximo partido de la temporada.

Y así paso el almuerzo, rápido pero a las risas comentando las clases y de los profesores.

Cuando tocó el timbre ya estábamos en la clase de matemáticasy el profesor entraba por la puerta. Cada uno en su asiento miramos al profesor con caras curiosas. Jamás lo habíamos tenido y por los comentarios de ex alumnos nos habían dicho que era un gran profesor. Era alto, de piel pálida, ojos azules profundos y con el pelo castaño cenizo.

-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Cayo Vulturi –claro, era el primo del director, un parecido tenían –doy la materia de matemática. Para empezar debería darles los temas de este año, son seis temas –dicho eso nos mostró una hoja oficio llena de temas y lo único que se escucho fue un "_uuuh_" de desacuerdo –no se preocupen que no las voy a dictar, las tendrán que traer para la próxima clase, retírenlas de la fotocopiadora. También debo decirles que con el tema de las tareas no habrá problema por mi parte. Si yo mando y no la hacen no tienen mala nota, pero lo más probable es que si no ejercitan que se lleven la materia y la tengan que dar. Otro tema es que solo pido que me escuchen cuando explico algo en el pizarrón (N/a: pizarra, o como le llamen en su país) y que no estén intentando escribir que luego les daré un tiempo. El resto del tiempo lo manejan ustedes.

¡Con razón era el primo del director! Hasta era simpático y todo. Con esa breve introducción seguimos hablando de la matemática. De temas como los traumas de todos por aprender las tablas o que la matemática es abstracta o sea sin significado, así dando ejemplos absurdos pero reales. Esa clase fue la más entretenida del día, el problema era que tenía un horario horrible y tendríamos que quedarnos más tiempo que en las otras materias.

Así repasamos lo del año anterior, con las vacaciones la mayoría no se acordaba de nada y teníamos lagunas en vez de cerebros. Me encontraba haciendo una actividad cuando escucho una voz aterciopelada que me hablaba desde la izquierda.

-Swan, tienes un chicle en la zapatilla, quítatelo –pude notar que se estaba aguantando la risa y me miraba con expectación.

-Si, estaba en la cafetería y lo pise sin querer… -lo mire extrañada, ¿Qué hacia Masen mirándome la suela de la zapatilla?

-Entonces quítatelo –su insistencia me estaba molestando bastante.

-No, cuando llegue a mi casa lo sacare con algún palito o algo. ¿Por qué no terminas de hacer la tarea en vez de estar mirando mis zapatillas? ¿Tan interesantes son? –lo mire enojada, yo no había terminado aunque me faltaba un punto. Pero entre él y las bromas con Ben me distraje.

-La verdad es que ya termine…

-Ok, molesta a otro. Por ejemplo a tu compañero de banco

-Ya lo molesté todo el día, me aburrí –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Pobre chico, no sabe con quien se metió –dicho esto me di media vuelta y regrese a la tarea.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que termine el día escolar. Necesitaba un largo baño para distender mis nervios. Este día había sido lo suficientemente largo y solo necesitaba relajarme y esperar a que mañana no sea tan duro como hoy.

Cuando sonó el timbre ya estábamos todos con nuestras pertenencias guardadas, listos para salir y entregar el comprobante de asistencia. En el camino pasé por el estacionamiento y noté que este estaba lleno de autos intentando salir. Realmente no estaba tan apurada como para provocar un embotellamiento y que se me pongan los nervios de punta. Solo me sentaría en la cabina de mi camioneta a esperar. Le había dejado un mensaje a Charlie en la casa para que me alcanzara mi camioneta porque Alice se iría por su lado a casa de Jasper.

Entregue el comprobante y salí hacia el calor de mi camioneta que estaba esperándome. Se veía que yo no era la única persona esperando a salir, toda la secundaria estaba desesperada por escapar de la cárcel, o eso daban a entender viéndolos.

Noté que afuera no lloviznaba, con lo cual me quede fuera de la camioneta. Apoye la espalda en la puerta y saque el mp3 de mi mochila. Me coloque los auriculares, lo prendí y la canción Decoy de Paramore llenó mi cabeza. Distraídamente la comencé a tararear y sentí como alguien se apoyaba contra la camioneta a mi lado. La sorpresa fue ver a esa persona. Edward estaba recostado mirándome con curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué escuchas? –me preguntó sonriendo. ¿Edward Masen estaba preguntándome lo más campante qué era lo que yo estaba escuchando? ¿Por qué no estaba en su auto esperando para salir? Mire hacia el frente y pude ver su Volvo enfrente. Sin emitir palabra le mostré la pantalla de mi mp3.

-Lo siento, no vi…

-Paramore escucho -¿a que venia todo esto? ¿Donde habían quedado las miradas hostiles de todo el día?

-Interesante, a mi también me gusta –dijo sonriéndome de lado.

-Que casualidad. Pero no es lo único que escucho, mi mp3 esta lleno de otros estilos –le respondí indiferente.

-El mío también. No es bueno escuchar un solo estilo.

-Estoy de acuerdo –le respondí con una sonrisa. La conversación iba bien y estaba siendo educado, no había razón alguna para tratarlo de mala manera. Cuando Edward se ponía en el papel de "chico educado y sociable" yo estaba dispuesta a hablar si se presentaba una charla como esta.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece Newton? ¿Te "cae" bien como a todas las chicas? – ¿y de donde vino eso? Pude captar el doble sentido de la palabra "cae", ¿esta preguntando si me gusta? No pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia.

-¿Estas de broma? No caería en la red de Newton si pudiera evitarlo. La verdad es que me parece que tiene un trastorno de personalidad, sin mencionar que tiene un ego enorme y Jessica se lo alimenta cada vez que tiene oportunidad. No es la persona en la cual me fijaría.

-Pero todas las chicas están locas por él, tú debes ser la única excepción ¡y que lo rechaza! –una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara y ese simple gesto hizo que yo lo hiciera también.

-Soy la excepción por ser extraña

El estacionamiento ya estaba prácticamente vacío y no había problemas en la salida.

-Fue un placer tener una conversación decente contigo Edward, pero creo que debemos irnos cada uno a su casa.

-Emm… oh… entonces… nos vemos mañana –se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y salio caminando hacia su Volvo.

¿Realmente lo imagine o Edward parecía decepcionado cuando me despedí? No, supongo que fue mi imaginación. Ángela llegó a mi lado en ese momento. La llevaría a su casa porque ella no tenia en que ir y no tenia ganas de caminar, según lo que me contó entre clases.

-¿Tu hablando sin discutir con Masen? –dijo con una mirada graciosa

-Increíblemente si, fue decente –le hice una seña para que subiera y lo hice también.

Saliendo del estacionamiento comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente, hasta que Ángela mencionó el tema.

-Creo que Edward gusta de ti.

Casi doy una frenada tremenda por lo que me dijo.

-¿Qué? Áng, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza con algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? –le toque la frente y estaba fresca- no lo dices en serio ¿cierto?

-La verdad, si. Lo digo en serio. ¿Es que no ves como te mira? Siempre esta pendiente de lo que haces y lo que no, sin mencionar que te vive molestando para que lo mires. –en su mirada pude constatar que estaba hablando en serio, me dijo todo lo que pensaba.

-No creo que sea así, siempre fui el objetivo de los chicos para las bromas. Siempre me cae todo, soy un imán para los accidentes en primer lugar y para los útiles escolares en el salón en segundo lugar. Además Edward no solo me molesta a mi, ¡molesta a todo el curso!

En ese momento llegamos a su casa y ella se bajó.

-Solo piénsalo y veras que tengo razón –dijo asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla y sonriendo

Retome el camino a casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy. Edward tirándome el libro, en la enfermería, en la dirección, en la clase y por último en el estacionamiento. En ese momento me puse a pensar en lo que hablamos. Masen realmente me pregunto si me gustaba Newton y sonrió cuando le dije que no me atraía en lo más mínimo. Según Ángela, Masen estaba interesado en mí y yo no me había dado cuenta. Para mí, Edward era una de esas personas que se escondían. El tenia dos personalidades, la molesta y la responsable y amable. Sinceramente me encantaba la parte madura de él. Se notaba que era un chico sumamente inteligente y con quien se pudiera hablar de lo que fuere y te respondería bien. Pero su lado infantil ocultaba muy bien su mejor personalidad.

Ese seria un asunto para pensar con la almohada esa noche.

Cuando llegue a casa me sentí sola. Un vacío en mi interior, algo que me faltaba pero no sabia que. Tenia toda la tarde para estar sola y hacer lo que quisiera en la casa. Mi problema: todo ya estaba hecho. No tenia que ir a hacer las compras, ni ordenar o limpiar. Forks era bastante aburrido en ese tema. Renee estaba en Phoenix con Phil desde que yo tenía memoria, siempre iba a visitarlos en vacaciones y ellos venían en Navidad y Año nuevo. Toda mi vida viví con Charlie, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a este pueblo alienígena. En varias ocasiones me permití imaginar como sería mi vida en Phoenix, pero era imposible. No tendría a la loca de Alice o a los tranquilos de Ángela y Jasper o las locuras de Emmett y los "consejos" de belleza de Rosalie. Por algo mi padre era un gran amigo de Carlisle, y eso, lo agradecía profundamente.

En mi silencioso cuarto me sumí en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento Alice? ¿Y Ángela? De seguro felices con sus novios. Compartiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos. De nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío pero más profundo. Quería, no, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado. Que me abrazara y protegiera de todo mal. ¿Pero quien sería el chico correcto? Todas mis amigas o conocidas tenían a alguien. Nunca le envidie nada a nadie, pero en este momento solo pedía que alguien estuviera a mi lado para apoyarme, saber lo que quiero y lo que no, que me entienda. Amaba a mis amigos, pero todos tenían a sus parejas y yo me sentía mal por interrumpir en varias de sus "citas" al cine. No era justo que mis amigos se privaran de besarse por un rato más o abrazarse más fuerte por estar yo justo en ese momento.

_Una vez me dijeron que iba a aparecer un chico especial y que duraría por toda la eternidad. Mi amor seria tan grande que no lo dejaría escapar_. Esa frase la había leído en un libro y jamás se me salió de la mente. Renee decía que esa frase había sido escrita para mi. Claro que lo dijo en su etapa de espiritista y mucho no le creí, pero ahora sentía que lo que me había dicho era cierto en algún punto. Muy pronto alguien especial llegaría. Y yo, no lo dejaría pasar. Solo una pregunta… ¿y si ya había aparecido y yo no me había dado cuenta?

Fue una tarde solitaria. Hice las tareas del día y la cena para Charlie. Cuando llegó cenamos mientras me hacía las típicas preguntas del primer día de clases y luego se fue a ver la televisión. Una vida bastante monótona en mi opinión. En la noche dormí como una piedra. No haber pegado un ojo la noche anterior funciono para que durmiera esta.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me di una ducha y tomé el desayuno. Alice no pasaría a buscarme hoy porque Jasper pasaría por ella. Manejé tranquilamente hasta el instituto, estacioné y me dirigí a la primera clase. Lengua y Literatura. Lo único que esperaba de esa clase es que fuera tranquila.

Ángela ya se encontraba en nuestro banco, me senté a su lado y en el momento en que fui a dejar mi bolso en la parte de atrás de silla puede divisar a dos alumnos nuevos. Un chico bastante grande para tener dieciséis años, de piel morena y pelo por los hombros. Debía ser de La Push por su aspecto. Su cara me resultaba familiar, lo averiguaría en el almuerzo o le preguntaría a Alice que conocía a medio mundo. El otro era parecido, pero con ojos más grandes y pelo más claro que su compañero además de parecer más joven que su acompañante.

Sonó el timbre y la profesora dio inicio a su clase.

-Chicos, hoy haremos un trabajo grupal. Por favor, hagan grupos de cuatro personas después de copiar la consigna escrita en el pizarrón.

-¡Hey! Ángela, ¿hacemos el trabajo juntos? –esa voz no era conocida en el salón, giré mi cabeza y vi que uno de los chicos nuevos le estaba hablando a mi compañera de banco.

-¿Qué te parece Bella? ¿No te molesta verdad? –susurró Ángela en mi oído.

-No, no hay problema.

Copiamos la tarea y cambiamos de bancos con los chicos que se sentaban detrás de los nuevos.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater y… ¿el tuyo? –me preguntó el chico que parecía más joven

-Bella Swan, un gusto –respondí con una sonrisa sincera, este chico parecía simpático. Su compañero mi miro extrañado

-¿Bella? ¿La hija del jefe Swan? ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Que triste… soy Jacob Black.

Por eso se me hacia conocido. Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black, uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie. Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos jugar juntos mientras nuestros padres miraban partidos en la televisión, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando por diferentes intereses. Igualmente su padre seguía viniendo a la mía de vez en cuando y mi padre iba a la suya.

-Wow Jake. Estás enorme. ¿Qué haces en este instituto? ¿No ibas al de la reserva?

-Si, pero como tenia resultados horribles mi padre decidió mandarme a este. Como si me cambiara en algo…

-¿Cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que nos vimos?

-Creo que unos cinco años. Tu también haz crecido, estas… -seguramente hubiera terminado la oración, pero una persona inoportuna lo interrumpió.

-Chicos ¿hay lugar para mi? –Edward ¿era necesario hacer una pregunta tan estúpida? Ya éramos cuatro. No entraba, fuera, lo tenia que sacar de aquí rápido.

-No Edward, lo siento, pero no hay lugar –le contesté con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, pero el miraba a Jacob con un odio que era palpable en el aire –lo siento, ¿eres nuevo? –le preguntó lo más frío que le salio, no se podía saber si era a propósito o lo quiso ocultar, si hubiera sido lo segundo fallo horrible en el intento.

-Si, ¿que tal? Soy Jacob Black. Lo sentimos todos –dijo mirando al grupo que lo rodeábamos- pero no hay lugar y la profesora pidió que los grupos sean de cuatro. La próxima será.

Y con esto Edward salió a paso firme hacia el grupo de Alice. Mi amiga lo miraba extrañada, nunca habíamos visto a Masen tan enojado con una persona desconocida. Por lo general solía ser cortés con todos los nuevos, hacerse su amigo para que después lo siguieran en sus bromas, cosa que le funcionaba bastante bien hasta el momento.

Toda la clase transcurrió entre trabajo, que por suerte nos quedaba poco para terminar, charlas y bromas de nuestros encuentros en la niñez y todo lo que nos perdimos de la vida de ambos. Al parecer al pobre de Seth le llamó la atención Ángela, pero en un minuto libre que ella no estaba viendo le dije que tenía novio y se desanimo por unos minutos, hasta que vio a Jessica Stanley y le dirigió una sonrisa alegre. A lo que ella le respondió con un saludo con la mano nada amable.

Entre charla y charla pude notar que Jake tenía una gran sonrisa que me encantó y dejaba sin habla. Solo pensé en una cosa ¿seria él el chico que decía la frase? ¿O tendría que seguir esperando?


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Cuando el timbre sonó salimos con Alice hacia el estacionamiento. Ella tendría que hacer el trabajo con su grupo y no podría ir a mi casa.

-¿Y que tal Jacob? ¿Sigue igual que hace unos años? –preguntó Alice entusiasmada. Ella conocía a Jake por mis comentarios, nunca fueron amigos cercanos.

-Si, es muy interesante. La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho en estos años, se ve más maduro, pero sigue tan divertido como siempre.

-¿Saldremos esta tarde?

–Lo siento Al, pero esta tarde nos reuniremos para terminar el trabajo de Literatura. Jake irá con Billy y cenaremos todos en casa…

-¡Lo había olvidado! Y a mi me tocó con Edward, creo que le pediré a él que lo haga. Seguro se le va a dar mejor –dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-No te aproveches de tu primo por saber más de literatura que vos, no esta bien

-Bella, tu sabes que a mi primo le encanta leer, aunque no lo demuestre –puse los ojos en blanco, Edward "leería" pero no lo demostraba del todo bien en clase –ok, se que no parece, pero si. Y es realmente bueno en los debates familiares, puede llegar a ser un gran abogado el día de mañana. Imagínate, abogado Edward Masen –dijo dramáticamente.

-Si Al, un gran abogado. Con la boca que tiene seguro –conteste burlonamente. Ella solo se rió.

-Bueno, nos hablamos en la noche, ¿ok? ¡Que la pases bien hoy Bells!

-Gracias, y no te abuses de nadie enana.

-Si no me dices más enana no lo haré.

Apoyado en mi camioneta ya estaban Ángela y Seth. Jacob dijo que iría más tarde para arreglar todo con Billy.

-¿Qué tal chicos? Listos para terminar el trabajo espero.

-Claro Bella, no sabes cuando –respondió un sarcástico pero gracioso Seth.

En el camino charlamos de cosas triviales, nada de suma importancia. Tenia que admitir que Seth era un chico muy divertido. Era la clase de amigo con el cual te podías reír de cualquier cosa y todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos los tres en la mesa de la cocina y casi teníamos el trabajo terminado cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada.

-Llegas tarde Jake, ¿sabes que casi terminamos el trabajo sin ti? Espero que tengas remordimientos por no hacer prácticamente nada –dije en tono de burla

-Lo siento Bells, pero Billy no se decidía si traer comida o no –y en ese momento por detrás del gran chico pude ver a un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas que se acercaba. Pude reconocer el rostro del hombre. Era muy parecido a Jake, con esa gran sonrisa de dientes blancos y brillantes, la tez un poco oscura. La diferencia estaba en las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su cara de cansado pero feliz a la vez.

-¿Qué tal Bella? Veo que haz crecido –saludó con amabilidad –siento el retraso, pero como dijo Jake no sabia si traer comida o no, decidí llamar al repartidor de pizzas. Llegará a las 8.

-No tenia porque preocuparse señor Black, yo estaba por preparar la cena para todos –mi cara se ruborizo un poco, no era de mi agrado que la gente gastara en mi. Y yo no tenía ningún problema en hacer comida de más. Pescado sobraba en esa casa.

-Por favor, dime Billy. Haces que me sienta más viejo.

-Bueno Billy, mi padre todavía no llega. Si quieres puedes mirar televisión mientras terminamos el trabajo y esperamos a que Charlie y la pizza lleguen.

-Muchas gracias Bella –y con una inclinación de la cabeza de ambos, cada unos siguió un camino diferente.

Con Jacob entramos en la cocina y vimos que todo ya estaba limpio. Sin ninguna hoja ni lapiceras por la mesa. Miré a Ángela y a Seth con una mirada interrogante, ambos lo hicimos.

-Mientras ustedes se saludaban, nosotros terminamos el trabajo. Jake, te otorgare el titulo de vago mañana. Lo llevaré al instituto, ¡lo juro!

-Claro Seth, no lo olvides –Jake odiaba que le hicieran bromas con respecto de su forma de ser, especialmente si tocaban un tema tal delicado como su vagancia.

-Bueno Bella –dijo remarcando mi nombre Seth- fue un placer hacer el trabajo de literatura contigo.

-Chicos, tranquilos, sin problemas. Hoy fue un largo día. Paz y amor, ok? –Ángela interviniendo era lo más relajante. Siempre sabia que decir y en que momento-Nosotros nos vamos, recién me llamó mi madre y dice que esta en camino.

-Ok, ¿Seth irá contigo?

-Si, mi madre se ofreció a llevarlo –un sonriente Seth asomó su cabeza por el hombro de la chica que hablaba. Ese chico estaba vuelto loco por mi amiga, se le notaba en la mirada.

Acompañamos a los chicos hasta la entrada de mi casa cuando llegaba la madre de Ángela. Los despedimos y en ese momento llegaba Charlie.

-¿Qué tal hija? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –al parecer no había visto todavía a Jake, el chico seguramente ya había entrado a mirar la televisión con su padre

-Bien, ¿y a ti? Veo que todavía no te diste cuenta que tenemos visitas… Billy Black esta en la sala esperándote junto con su hijo Jacob.

Sin más, me dejó sola como un potus en el medio de la entrada para salir corriendo al encuentro de su viejo amigo.

-Seguramente te fue mejor que a mi, yo también te quiero papá –dije al aire frustrada porque mi "querido" padre me dejo hablando sola en la puerta.

-Adentro hay una "gran" reunión de viejos amigos, ¿te importa si me siento aquí contigo un rato? Mientras esperamos la pizza podemos hablar –esa sonrisa de nuevo. Aunque me encantara, no me hacia sentir en las nubes ni hiperventilaba. Ese seria un tema con el que pensar con la almohada esa noche.

-Claro, sin problemas. ¿Qué te pareció el instituto? –siempre yo y mis temas de conversación. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con un chico, y si era de la escuela el primer tema que salía era el instituto. Por eso los chicos salían espantados de mí a los cinco minutos de conocerme.

-Bastante bueno. Los compañeros son interesantes y los profesores parecen normales…

-¿Eso solo?

-¿Tendría que decir algo más? –en sus ojos había algo escondido. Jake seguramente ocultaba algo.

-¡Pues claro! Es normal que todos digan: realmente quede hipnotizado por Alice/Ángela –no pude evitar reírme ante su cara. Era puro desconcierto, pero al verme, su risa se unió a la mía por unos cuantos minutos. Sinceramente había olvidado el motivo de la risa, pero me sentía bien al tener a un viejo y querido amigo al lado para hablar.

-No, realmente no. La verdad es que tengo una novia en la reserva – ¡que tierna la forma en que lo dijo! Ahora sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. Y lo mejor es que no me sentí celosa, definitivamente no era atracción lo que sentía por él.

-¿Y como se llama? –la verdad era que me interesaba saber de su vida. Tantos años habían pasado sin saber mucho de él que ahora quería saberlo todo.

-Leah. Es un año menor que yo. Además es la hermana de Seth.

-Interesante, ¿y como lo tomó su hermano al enterarse de que su mejor amigo sale con su hermana?

-¿Esto es una especie de entrevista? –pregunto gracioso.

-Podría ser… si eso es lo que quieres. Hace años que no te veo, y quiero saber lo que te pasó en el último tiempo.

-Ya somos dos. Dejemos el tema de mi noviazgo de lado, un día te la presentaré. ¿Y el asunto de los chicos? ¿Por casa como andamos?

-¿Y a ti que te parece? –pregunte sarcástica

-Que tienes a varios atrás –contesto seriamente

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas, que con amigas como las que tengo, no tengo a nadie atrás. No digas estupideces.

-Bells, ¡no es broma! Tú sabes que te aprecio, y he notado como te miraban algunos chicos hoy en el curso. Tienes que admitir que haz crecido, de mente y cuerpo. Ya no eres la simple Bella Swan, ahora eres una mujer. Acéptalo.

-Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón Jake –hice como que me sacaba una lagrima inexistente del ojo- pero no hay esperanzas.

-No las pierdas, por ellas nos mantenemos vivos Bells –en su mirada podía ver la seriedad con la que me decía esas palabras.

-Ok, supongamos que te creo. ¿Pero quien podría estar "atrás" de mi? –la conversación se había vuelto de lo más profunda. Nunca había hablado tanto de esto con nadie, ni con Alice o Ángela.

-Yo creo que hay uno en especial… -dijo haciéndose el misterioso.

-Pfff… dime quien que me muero de la curiosidad –no podía evitar ser irónica en ese momento

-Edward Masen –y no estaba bromeando.

Eso me dejó en shock. ¿Como era posible que ya dos personas me lo decían? ¿Estoy ciega entonces? Mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Jacob. En ese momento imágenes se me vinieron a la mente. Edward mirándome en clase de reojo. Edward, con sus ojos verdes que me derretían. _¿Yo pensé eso? Algo esta mal. ¡Y necesita solución de inmediato! _

-¿Estas seguro Jake? –en mi interior me debatía si contarle lo que sentía a Jacob o no.

-¡Pizza! –esa voz no me gustaba en lo más mínimo- ¡Bella! Que alegría verte. ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien Mike –respondí cortésmente, este chico me ponía de los nervios (de los malos) sin hacer nada- ¿Qué haces repartiendo pizza? Tú trabajabas en el negocio de tu familia.

-Si, pero mi padre no quería darme un aumento por mi duro trabajo –seguro, si como no- y busque otro empleo. Pienso comprarme un auto nuevo.

-Que bueno, lastima lo de tener que trabajar más –y yo no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

-No, esta bien. Cuando compre el auto podríamos salir, ¿Qué te parece?

Lo mire a Jake esperando que en mis ojos se notase que necesitaba ayuda. Él como buen amigo me comprendió. Pasó uno de sus grandes ojos por mis hombros y lo miro a Mike.

-Creo que Bella estará ocupada para salir contigo. La próxima será. ¿Qué te parece?

La cara de Mike se descompuso. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme. Jake no había dado signos de estar conmigo de novios, pero el retardado de Mike seguro lo entendió de esa forma. Y que Jacob le hubiera hecho la misma pregunta lo perturbo.

Después de esa escena, Mike cobró su dinero y salió corriendo por la calle. Solo esperaba que esa "indirecta" le alcanzara para dejar de molestar. Entramos a la casa riéndonos a más no poder.

-¿De que se ríen tanto? También queremos reírnos chicos –no sabia que decir

-Nada importante, solo de algo que pasó hoy en el instituto.

Tuvimos una cena bastante agradable. Charlie y Billy en el salón mirando la televisión. Jake y yo en la cocina hablando de cosas sin importancia. Se fueron a las once de la noche, bastante tarde, teniendo en cuenta que al otro día tendríamos clase.

Cuando me levanté en la mañana caía una pequeña llovizna. Desayune lo más rápido que pude. Quería llegar antes así les contaba lo sucedido a Alice y Ángela. Tomé mi mochila, las llaves de mi "súper" camioneta y salí bajo la lluvia feliz. No sabia porque el sentimiento, pero se sentía bien. Como si algo bueno fuera a pasar.

Llegue al instituto al mismo tiempo que Jacob. Este llegaba con una gran moto. Me pareció que iba con su personalidad. Era enorme y negra, con mucho estilo debería decir.

-¿Qué tal enana? –dicho esto me dejó sin aire con un gran abrazo.

-Enana no, tu eres un gigante.

-¿Cómo están chicos? –Alice había llegado con su gran sonrisa. Detrás de la pequeña pude ver a su primo de cabellos cobrizos que dirigía su mirada más fría a Jacob.

-Muy bien Al, ¿se puede saber porque la gran sonrisa? Sé que planeas algo -eso me daba miedo, ¿y si quería salir de compras en la tarde? Moriría.

-¡Siii! Fiesta el sábado en mi casa. Será algo formal. Esta no quiero que sea como las demás –su sonrisa se ensancho muchísimo más. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pequeña de tamaño sea tan hiperactiva? Cuanto más pequeños peor, pero Alice era la excepción a toda regla

-Y eso significa…

-¡COMPRAS!

-Jacob, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? No quiero morir sola, alguien tendrá que cargar mis restos por el Shopping. –lo miré con mi mejor cara de perrito mojado

-Lo siento Bells, pero quedé con Leah para la tarde, otro día será.

-No hay de que preocuparse Bella, llevaré a alguien para que nos acompañe –se giro con una sonrisa maligna, o eso pensé que era, la cambió lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando sonó el timbre ya estábamos todos en nuestros bancos y la clase comenzaba. Debo admitir que no era común que me aburriera, pero esta clase me estaba matando, y parecía que a Ángela también. Me pasó un papel con algo escrito. Por lo general acostumbrábamos a hacer una especie de chat escrito en casos de aburrimiento absoluto.

_¿Qué harás en la tarde?_

**Iré a que me torturen, ¿quieres acompañarme?**

_Lo siento, pero saldré con Ben_

**Salida de enamorados, demasiado cursi para mi xD**

_No sobrevivirías tampoco, te empalagarías_

**Paso de tu plan, es mejor que tengan privacidad**

_Gracias por la consideración. ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la tarde con Jake?_

**Muy bien. ¿a que no sabes lo que pasó?**

…

**Billy había pedido la pizza y Jacob y yo nos quedamos fuera mientras esperábamos. No sabia que Mike las repartía, y cuando llegó prácticamente me invitó a salir. Pero Jake se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba en mis intenciones y me abrazó por los hombros. Imagina la cara que puso Mike al vernos.**

_Me muero. Espero que eso te ayude y no al revés._

**Jake tiene novia y eso solo lo hizo para ayudar a una vieja amiga**

_¿Por qué no le sacaste foto a su cara? Me hubiera encantado verlo_

**¡Fue para morirse! **

_Sabes cual será la primera consecuencia?_

**Me asustas… ¿Cuál?**

_Pensaran que sales con Jake. Y eso no esta bien, solo espero que la novia del chico no sea celosa._

**Yo también :S**

Para salvarnos sonó el timbre de cambio de hora. Y así pasó toda la mañana. Al llegar la hora de la salida casi me da un infarto al ver a Alice. En el trascurso del día me imagine que Alice llevaría a Jasper, pero no. Edward estaba parado a su lado junto a mi camioneta.

-¿Qué tal Bells? Conseguí a alguien para que cargue nuestras bolsas.

-Espero que no tardemos mucho Ali, sabes que necesito llegar temprano hoy para ayudar a Esme –Edward parecía tranquilo. Estaba mucho más calmo de lo que estaba en la mañana.

-Yo también Al. No quiero quedarme sin padre por una intoxicación. Sabes que Charlie no sabe cocinar.

-Bueno, tranquilos los dos. Haremos todo lo más rápido que se pueda.

Dejamos mi camioneta en la entrada de mi hogar. Tomé mi cartera con dinero, el celular y el mp3. Edward manejó hasta Port Angels sin problemas. Seria una larga tarde.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5:

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde que habíamos llegado. Alice no paró un solo minuto. Mis pies estaban que reventaban en mis zapatillas. Edward cargaba en promedio unas dos bolsas cada diez minutos. Ya podría afirmar que conocía al Shopping por completo, lo habíamos recorrido unas veinte veces. Amaba a Alice, pero cuando me torturaba de esta manera lo único que quería hacer era encerrarla en un calabozo.

-Al, ¿que tal si nos dejas a Bella y a mi en una cafetería por… diez minutos? ¿Te haz detenido a pensar en nosotros también? –cuando me molestaba en clase lo odiaba, pero cuando se ponía en el rol de ser humano (como en este caso) su molestia pasaba a segundo plano.

-Bella, dime que estas bien –Alice también tenia sus momentos de humana.

-La verdad… mis pies no dan más. Y si lo deseas te puedo hacer el plano del edificio, ¡con detalles! Pero déjame descansar.

-Edward, creo que eres capaz de cuidar de Bella mientras yo compro otras cosas necesarias –la humanidad de Alice había desaparecido.

-Sin problemas Al, solo relájate, ¿Es mucho pedir? Dejaré las cosas en el auto e iremos a una cafetería. Vuelve en media hora. ¿Sobrevivirás?

-Si primito, muchas gracias –y dicho esto se alejó dando saltitos hacia la tienda más cercana.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a dejar las bolsas o prefieres guardar una mesa en la cafetería? –Edward me miraba tan profundamente que por un momento olvidé respirar. Por suerte mi conciencia tomo cartas en el asunto y apareció justo a tiempo.

-Ehh… mejor guardo una mesa.

Vi como Edward se alejaba hacia la salida. En ese momento me detuve a pensar. Edward. Yo. Una mesa. Solos. Cafetería. Estaría sola con Edward. Dios, ¿Qué haría?

Mi cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Solo respira y relájate, no te hará nada. No muerde ¿no? Camine directo a una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo del local. No tenia intención alguna de ver a Alice correr con bolsas por el lugar y me este torturando con la mirada. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de alguien sentado a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Lo siento, me quedé tildada.

-Lo noté, no te preocupes, a mi también me pasa -¿Por qué su voz era tan hipnotizante en ese momento?

-Tomaré un cortado con un tostado.

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo.

¿Qué se suponía que era esto? Para mi sería un descanso de la tortura de Alice. _Cita. Cita. Cita._ No. Mi mente no me dominaría. Edward volvió pronto con mi pedido y el suyo.

-¿Realmente no te cansas de Alice? Por suerte a mi no me arrastra siempre –dijo él con un tono gracioso.

-Quiero muchísimo a Alice, pero odio cuando me hace este tipo de cosas.

-¿A ti no te gusta comprar? –su mirada denotaba curiosidad

-Si compro es solo cuando paso por una vidriera, veo lo que me gusta y cuando decido comprarlo voy directo al punto. Me molesta estar dando vueltas sin sentido. Y para que me quiera comprar algo me tiene que gustar.

-Mira vos, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Solo que con Alice en la familia es complicado no tener algo nuevo todos los días. Todavía no comprendo como mis tíos le permiten tener tantos gastos…

-Esme es demasiado buena para su bien –no pude evitar el comentario, pero es lo que sinceramente pensaba.

-Yo creo lo mismo. No se como Jasper aguanta a Alice los días de compras –su mirada se había vuelto más profunda si se pudiera.

-No se… Creo que realmente la quiere para estar siempre a su lado –respondí despreocupadamente tomando mi café.

-¿Y a ti como te va con Jacob? –casi escupo el café solo por la sorpresa. Luego una carcajada bastante sonora salio de mi boca.

-¿Jake y yo? ¡No bromees! ¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo eso?

-… Pues… Mike… -su cara era de una confusión absoluta. Había olvidado completamente la broma que le habíamos hecho con Jake al bobo de Mike.

-Y veo que te lo creíste… La verdad es que fue una broma. ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te dijo Newton?

-Que… había ido a tu casa a entregar un pedido de pizza y que los encontró a ambos muy abrazados en la entrada a punto de besarse.

-Wow. Cuanta imaginación tiene Newton… Lo que pasó fue que solo quería escapar de Mike porque no paraba de darme indirectas para salir conmigo y Jake solo me abrazó para alejarlo. Nunca mencionamos algo sobre que salimos. Te dijo cualquier cosa.

La charla con Edward se tornó de lo más amena. Tenia que admitir que me agradaba hablar con él. Era una persona de lo más sociable, ¡y teníamos gustos parecidos! La media hora se había pasado bastante rápido. Para cuando ya habíamos tomado los cafés llegó Alice corriendo.

-¡Bells! He encontrado el vestido perfecto para la fiesta del sábado –cuando la iba a interrumpir… -y sin excusas, es un regalo. Edward, espéranos aquí por favor.

Y con esa simple frase sentí que algo me faltaba. ¿Por qué me dejaba sola con Alice? No era justo que él estuviera libre de tortura mientras a mi me compraban un vestido que valdría más que mi mp3. Corrimos por medio centro comercial hasta llegar a un local de exclusivos vestidos de fiesta.

-Al… sabes que no me gustan los vestidos cargados. ¿Esta vez puede ser simple? De verdad que necesito algo cómodo.

-No te preocupes, es perfecto para ti –me alcanzo un vestido negro, angosto para mi gusto. Consistía en un tul con pequeños brillantes, nada llamativo pero no aburrido. Iba hasta la rodilla y terminaba en varias puntas. Simplemente, me encantó.

-¡Hasta que encontraste algo digno de mi! Al… me encanta.

-Sabia que te gustaría, pero para la próxima fiesta no te salvas. Ahora vámonos. Esme quiere que estemos temprano para la reunión.

-¿Qué reunión? No habías mencionado nada de reuniones Al.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo. Esme quería preparar una cena para todos en la semana y me pidió que te invitara. Se me paso.

-Esta bien, iré porque lo pidió Esme. Espera que le avise a Charlie que hay pescado en el congelador.

Saqué mi celular del bolso y marqué el número de mi padre. Dudaba que se enojara, adoraba a Esme y a Alice por descontado. No habría problemas.

Cuando salimos del local Edward nos esperaba sentado en un banco cercano. Nunca me había detenido a observarlo. Su pelo era un desastre, pero con estilo, y tenia que admitir que daban ganas de tocarlo, parecía ser bastante sedoso al tacto. Para cuando había comenzado a pensar en esas características tan particulares de él, nos estábamos alejando hacia su flamante Volvo.

Cuando llegamos Esme nos esperaba bastante emocionada. No era muy habitual que toda la familia se reuniera. Por lo general siempre estábamos todos por separado. Cuando estaba Edward faltaba yo, y eso a Esme le molestaba bastante. O sea, yo no era familia de sangre pero siempre pasábamos las fiestas juntos y me consideraban parte de ellos.

Al entrar en el salón vi que estaban todos. Si, realmente todos. Jasper sentado en el sofá con Carlisle mirando la televisión. Y Rosalie con Emmett muy abrazados en otro sofá cercano. Solo faltábamos nosotros. Se sentía un rico aroma a comida desde la cocina. Seguramente Esme preparó comida italiana, mi favorita.

La cena fue grandiosa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Hubiera querido que Charlie nos acompañara, pero a esa hora todavía estaba en el trabajo por si ocurría alguna emergencia, cosa bastante extraña en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Forks.

Emmett y sus bromas siempre estaban presentes, y los comentarios de los preparativos de la próxima fiesta estaban en boca de todos. Alice se notaba que estaba es su salsa con el tema. Esa pequeña seguramente seguiría la carrera de diseño. O compras compulsivas, ¿existe ya? Y si no, Alice la inventó. Carlisle comentó algo sobre el instituto, algunos problemas con la comida de la cafetería y el presupuesto del año.

Luego de terminar de cenar, Carlisle y Esme nos dejaron para dar un paseo afuera, según ellos estaba agradable el clima para salir pero para mi solo querían un momento a solas fuera de nuestra vista. Alice y Jasper se encargaron de lavar los platos, mientras que los que estábamos de sobra en la cocina nos fuimos a la sala de estar. Rosalie tomó una de las revistas de moda de Alice y comenzó a pasar las hojas sin sentido aparente. Mientras que Edward se sentó cómodamente en el sillón, realmente no le preste demasiada atención a lo que hacía. Con Emmett tomamos mi mp3 porque quería mostrarle unos temas nuevos que había agregado. Estábamos escuchando el tema Assassin de Muse cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Alguien estaba llamándome.

-¡Hola! Soy Jacob, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Jake! Bien, ¿y tu?

-Muy bien, ¿estas en tu casa?

-No, en la casa de los Cullen. Esme me invitó a cenar

-Ah, ¿y Charlie? Billy estaba pensando en ir a visitarlo y me apunté al paseo.

-Quedó en casa. ¿Irán?

-Supongo que sí, pero dentro de hora y media a ver el partido.

-Ok, intentaré llegar a esa hora. Adiós, besos.

Todavía me quedaba un rato en casa de los Cullen hasta que los Black llegaran de visita, por lo que no me apure en absoluto a irme.

Me encontraba sentada en el piso con Emmett al lado cuando Edward comenzó a darme leves pisadas en las zapatillas, a lo que le respondía pegándole en las piernas lo más fuerte que podía. Él me pisaba y yo lo golpeaba. Pero la verdad era que me estaba molestando, había vuelto a su papel de idiota y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

-Edward, ¿es que no puedes parar? ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! No te estaba haciendo nada, por favor –le rogaba y él reía.

En el momento en que volví a hablar con Emmett, sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba en el aire al estilo recién casados mientras daba vueltas en círculo. El aire se había ido y vuelto de golpe en mis pulmones.

-IDIOTA, BAJAME, ¿¡¿¡QUÉ HACES? –a esa altura de la broma Edward paraba de reírse y Emmett estaba filmándolo todo con su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro-. EMMETT, ¡HAZ ALGO POR FAVOR! MASEN BAJAME O TE MATO AQUÍ MISMO – Mi estomago se cerró y tuve que agarrarme fuerte del cuello de Edward para no caer. Cuando tomé conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo comencé a pegarle en su fuerte espalda. _¿Dije fuerte? Dios, tengo serios problemas…_ ¡pero era verdad! Su espalda era una dura roca que tenia que romper de cualquier modo posible. Esperaba que le quedara alguna marca luego para recordarle lo que me estaba haciendo pasar.

A causa de mis gritos, Alice y Jasper aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina. Al ver la escena que nos habíamos montado no pudieron evitar reírse hasta tener lágrimas en los ojos. Mis insultos no cesaban, y cada vez gritaba más alto si me era posible. No se si fue por los golpes o porque le gritaba en el oído me bajo hasta dejarme de pie. Cuando toqué tierra firme estaba con el corazón a mil por hora

-¡Eso no fue nada gracioso Masen! ¿Es que no podías molestar a Emmett y te descargas conmigo? –estaba furiosa. Pero no pude reprimir el sentimiento de estar entre sus brazos, se sintió increíble. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería y me rompería la columna o incluso la nuca- EMMETT, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME AYUDASTE?

-Lo siento, fue tan gracioso que lo filme y próximamente podrás verlo en YouTube –la sonrisa de Emmett era impagable, se notaba a leguas que lo había disfrutado.

-Bells te veías tan patética –la risa de Alice volvió a explotar. Me iría sola a casa con tal de no aguantar su risa.

-Ok, Alice, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana. –y encaré hacia la puerta de salida. Quería salir lo más pronto posible

-¿Ya? ¿Por qué? Estas enojada ¿cierto? –su cara se puso triste de pronto

-No Al, Jake vendrá a casa un rato –no pude reprimir mi sonrisa.-Sabes que somos buenos amigos y hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Nosotras también somos buenas amigas y hoy lo estamos pasando juntas –no me rendiría ante la cara de perrito mojado de Alice

-Lo se Al, pero hoy, justamente como haz dicho, la pase contigo y tengo temas pendientes con Jake, prometo hablarte antes de dormir, ¿bueno?

-Bueno… ¿quieres que te lleve Jazz a tu casa?

-Si no es ningún problema…

-No ninguno, yo te llevo –era bueno tener a alguien tranquilizador para un momento después de lo ocurrido. Él no sería capaz de reírse en mi cara.

Dicho esto me despedí de todos, incluido Edward a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho esa noche.

Esa noche no pude dormir prácticamente nada. Miles de pensamientos revoloteaban en mi mente. ¿Por qué Edward tenia tantos cambios de humor en un día? Esos cambios me daban dolores de cabeza. ¿Era necesario hacer una broma de tan mal gusto para llamar la atención? ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacerla? De un momento a otro, simplemente lo hizo.

Para mi buena suerte, Jake ayudó en una sesión como mi "psicólogo personal" al llegar a mi casa. Mencionó algo como "ese chico solo te quiere a ti", "que idiota!" o "claro… y a ti no te gusta todavía? Todas están muertas por Masen". Sinceramente, su último comentario no me gustó en lo más mínimo. No podía andar diciendo que me gustaba Masen, no era feo, pero… no era mi tipo. O eso creo.

Arreglamos la próxima sesión para el domingo por la tarde. Con suerte Alice me dejaría libre ese día. Me lo debía por ir a su tan esperada fiesta. Realmente necesitaba un día sin ella. La quiero, si, pero a veces sus actitudes me sobrepasaban, igual que su querido primo. Y yo necesitaba a mi amigo para hablar de la vida y sus inconvenientes. Cerca de la tres de la madrugada pude conciliar el sueño y dormir en paz.

El viernes pasó más rápido que los días anteriores. Los nervios de Alice por el tema de su fiesta aumentaban tan apresuradamente como cuando hierve la leche. Era el tema de todo el instituto Forks. Nadie faltaría, y eso, me ponía de los nervios. Las chicas en el baño comentaban sus vestuarios para la noche y los chicos a que chicas querían conquistar. Solo faltaba que fueran los profesores y padres y la casa Cullen estaría repleta a más no poder.

_Bella, recuerda que tienes que ir antes a mi casa para poder prepararte. No dejaré por nada del mundo que tu sola te arregles. Eres un desastre con la moda_. Frase típica de Alice en las últimas horas.

La actitud de Edward se tranquilizó. Paró con sus bromas y tomó el buen camino del Señor, o eso aparentaba. Sigo sin comprender al chico. Igualmente si se ponía insoportable juré pararlo para que mi día no empeorara. La tarde con el makeover de Alice me tenía preocupada. Ella se pondría como loca con eso de tener todo listo para recibir a los invitados y yo no estaba dispuesta ni en condiciones para bajarle los nervios. Podía llegar a ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el momento de arreglar todo. Y por lo que había escuchado, estaría sola, ya que Rosalie supuestamente estaría ocupada. A mi modo de ver, solo quería evitar a Alice nerviosa.

Luego del instituto, salí rápidamente hasta llegar a casa a tomar una larga ducha, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía estar en lo de Alice lo antes posible. Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, el agua caliente me relajó lo suficiente como para pasar toda una tarde estresante. Prácticamente corriendo salí a la casa de los Cullen. Esme tuvo la gentileza de prestar la casa para la fiesta. Esa casa era su tesoro, esperaba que no hubiera incidentes y que quedara tan perfecta como es.

Esme estaba en la puerta cuando estacioné la camioneta frente a su mansión. No me sentía orgullosa de mi trasto, desencajaba notablemente con la fachada y los autos que "adornaban" el frente.

-Querida, que bueno que haz llegado. Alice esta de los nervios por arreglarte.-Esme parecía bastante preocupada por su hija. Al parecer sus ataques ya habían comenzado.

-Lo siento, necesitaba dejar los libros en mi casa y darme una ducha. Tú sabes como puede ser Alice cuando se pone de los nervios. Necesitaba relajación.

-Claro, lo entiendo. La conozco desde que la tenía en el vientre –con una dulce sonrisa me acompañó hasta la habitación de Alice. Su gran cama estaba ocupada con vestidos de todos los colores.

-¡Alice! –un pequeño tornado salió desde el enorme vestidor.- ¿Puedes parar un minuto? Todo saldrá excelente y lo sabes, tranquila.

-Claro, la señorita llega tarde y ahora se queja. Ya, toma tu vestido del vestidor y póntelo. Te estaré esperando aquí para peinado y maquillaje.-Me cambié y salí lo antes que pude al encuentro de Alice, no quería que se pusiera peor.

Exactamente luego de hora y media Alice me liberó. Lamentablemente no me hizo caso con el peinado, pero si con el maquillaje. Algo suave, no quería que mi cara parezca la de un payaso. Para salir de ese cuarto estresante fui al porche delantero de la casa. Así, Alice tenia el camino libre para terminar sus asuntos y arreglarse.

Me senté en el escalón de la entrada a descansar mi mente. Desde dentro de la casa comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción de piano. Seguramente Esme puso esa música para relajar el ambiente. Como no quería estar sola y pensé que sería bueno hablar un rato con Esme por lo que decidí entrar. Cuando la busqué con la mirada en el gran salón todo decorado para la fiesta, nunca me imaginé encontrar a esa persona.

Edward estaba sentado en un hermoso piano negro tocando una preciosa canción que no conocía pero que era buena. Ahí mismo, parecía un chico común, salvo por el hecho de tocar un piano y hacerlo tan bien. En su cara había una expresión relajada, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual me sorprendió, estaba tocando de memoria. Al parecer no había notado mi presencia en el lugar y como mi intención no era molestarlo (para que después no se vengara) quise salir del lugar, pero cuando lo intenté tropecé con mis propios pies. La culpa la tenían los enormes tacos que Alice me había obligado a usar. Con el golpe cause un gran estruendo y Edward paró repentinamente de tocar.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué hacías allí?


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6:

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte. Creí que estaría Esme en la sala y pensé en hablar un rato con ella. Alice esta bastante nerviosa. Ya me voy –dije lo más rápido que pude e intente salir del lugar pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

-No es problema. Ven, acércate, no muerdo –dijo con su voz aterciopelada y tranquila mientras me miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta sentarme en un sillón cerca del piano. Él permaneció sentado en el banco frente al enorme instrumento.

-Bueno… este… tocas muy bien el piano. ¿Hace cuanto que lo haces?

-En realidad toco desde que tengo memoria. Pero no se lo digas a nadie –Lo último lo dijo susurrando, como si me estuviera diciendo un secreto y sonrió.

-Ok, secreto guardado –sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Lista para la gran fiesta? –preguntó como para sacar un tema de conversación.

-No, estoy lista para tomar mis cosas e irme lo más rápido a casa. No me agrandan demasiado las grandes fiestas –en mi cara una mueca mostró lo poco que me gustaban estas cosas.

La charla con Edward era cada vez más interesante pero a medida que llegaban los invitados era más complicado hablar. Una fuerte música ya sonaba y pequeños grupos de personas se repartían por todo el lugar mientras algunos bailaban en la pista que se había formado en el centro de la gran sala.

Me encontraba sentada en un gran sillón bebiendo una rica bebida que me había servido un mozo. No recuerdo el nombre, era muy rara y tenía tres colores diferentes. Pero no estaba ebria todavía. Usualmente no tomo y cuando lo hago es en pequeñas proporciones. No quería parecer una loca en un pueblo donde me conoce todo el mundo. Se enteraría Charlie y se vendría mi mundo abajo. Cuando iba terminando mi bebida sentí como dos enormes manos me cubrieron totalmente los ojos.

-Si adivinas quien soy no le diré a Charlie que te encontré tomando –esa voz la conocía muy bien. A pesar del volumen fuerte de la música reconocí su voz.

-Jake –Salté sorprendida en mi lugar.

En cuanto me di la vuelta, mi gran amigo me esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Me levante de mi lugar y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. No lo podía creer, tenia a alguien con quien hablar y pasar la fiesta.

-¿Cómo haz llegado hasta aquí? Alice no me dijo que te había invitado

-En realidad me aviso hace un rato. Además todo el instituto estaba invitado al fin y al cabo. Mencionó algo sobre una Bella aburrida sin ganas de bailar y aquí estoy. Vine a tu rescate –una sonrisa burlona intentaba salir de sus labios. –y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Charlie sobre bebidas. ¿Quieres bailar un rato?

-Jake, sabes que no se me da bien el tema del baile.

-¿Y en un rato tal vez? –con su cara suplicante era imposible decirle que no.

-Tal vez. Primero déjame que voy a hablar con Alice. Necesito algunas respuestas. ¿Y Leah?

-Leah tenía trabajos que hacer para el instituto pero manda saludos y espera que las presente pronto. Se muere por preguntarte como era yo de chico. Aquí te espero.

Encontrar a Alice entre tanta gente no seria fácil. Con tanto alboroto me encontré a Emmett y Rosalie. Ella me saludó algo efusiva y Emmett casi me aplasta entre sus brazos. Me encontré con Ángela y Ben Cheney bailando muy juntos, demasiado. ¿Ángela no estaba de novia? Tendría que hablar con ella en el instituto. Encontré a Alice sentada junto a Jasper en una de las esquinas de la sala hablando animadamente. Los alcancé justo antes de que comenzaran a besarse. Lo siento Alice, pero me lo debes.

-Alice.

-¿Qué necesitas Bella? –esa cara de inocente no me convencería esta vez, ella sabia a que venia. Prácticamente sentía a su mente trabajar a mil por hora para darme una excusa.

-Alice, ¿podemos hablar a solas? Lo siento Jasper, te la quito unos minutos. Prometo que no será mucho –la tomé del brazo y la arrastre hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde por suerte había pocas personas. Mi interrogatorio comenzaría, y ella tenía que estar lista.-¿En que estabas pensando cuando llamaste a Jake sin avisarme?

-Pensé que te gustaría su compañía, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó lanzándome una mirada interrogante.

-No, al contrario, me encanta que él este aquí. Será una gran compañía. Lo que no entiendo son tus intenciones.

-Simple Bella, tu felicidad. ¿Podrías liberarme? Estaba pasándola muy bien junto a Jazz, y tu llegas e interrumpes como si nada –intentó poner su mejor cara de enojada pero no le salió pero comenzó a reírse y yo la secundé.

-Ok… por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero luego tendremos una seria charla señorita.

-Sin problemas, tendremos toda la noche para hablar de lo que quieras –y se fue corriendo dejándome sola en medio del enorme jardín.

Me tomé unos momentos para volver, no había apuro. Jake estaría haciendo amigos y no tenia ánimos de interrumpirlo. Era agradable la idea de que al menos alguien la pasara bien esta noche. Alce mi cabeza para apreciar el cielo. Para mi sorpresa no me encontré con la familiar capa que siempre lo cubría. Ahora estaba estrellado. Como nunca antes, y me encantó. Pocas veces había visto el cielo así, solo veía algunas estrellas cuando visitaba a Renee en Phoenix. Pero nunca lo había visto como en estos momentos. Las estrellas eran pequeñas pero intensas luces que brillaban en el cielo con todo su resplandor. Podría haberme quedado horas mirándolo ahí mismo, pero una voz me interrumpió. No había sentido a mi acompañante llegar por lo cual prácticamente salte en el lugar de la sorpresa.

-Esta noche se ven particularmente bellas, ¿a que si? –la suave voz de Edward sonó muy cerca de mi oído.-¿Se te ofrece?-y me tendió una copa que contenía un liquido rosáceo.

-Gracias –contesté lo más tranquila que pude. -¿Tiene alcohol? –asintió con la cabeza.

-La mayor parte de las bebidas de la fiesta contienen alcohol Bella, Alice se encargó de eso. No te preocupes, un poco no le hace mal a nadie.-Y yo misma lo sabia, el alcohol rara vez me afectaba. No era de tomar seguido, pero cuando lo hacia era con moderación.

-No me pasará nada. A menos que me tropiece con una rama o el mismísimo pasto, pero eso seria por culpa de mi torpeza.-Y ahí iba mi sonrojo, ¿Porqué rayos me tenia que aparecer en este momento?

-Y… ¿La estas pasando bien? –se lo notaba algo nervioso, ¿o era mi imaginación?

-Bien, es increíble que haya venido Jake a acompañarme –Jake. Lo había olvidado por completo. Creo que quedaría mal si no vuelvo pronto, al menos para cruzar dos palabras. Había venido a acompañarme y yo salí corriendo a hablar con Alice, que idiota que era.-Lo siento, me había olvidado de él mirando las estrellas. Nos vemos al rato.

-Si claro…- escuché su respuesta a lo lejos. Yo ya iba entrando en la enorme sala. Esta vez estaba todavía más llena que hace un rato. Busqué a Jake rápidamente con la mirada y lo encontré intentando bailar salsa con una chica. Estaba tratando de seguir a un animador que había contratado Alice para la fiesta. A esa chica no se le escapaba nada. Y parecía que todos se la estaban pasando de maravillas. Por eso decidí sentarme a un costado. Giré mi cuerpo para estar de frente a la pista y observar el espectáculo y de espalda a la salida hacía el jardín, por el cual entraba una fría brisa que me daba de lleno en la espalda. Esperaba no enfermarme, no sería divertido pasar toda la semana en cama molestando a Charlie con los quehaceres de la casa y comiendo delivery de pizza, nada saludable. Pero no tenía ánimos de perderme la fiesta por ir a buscar un abrigo.

Estaba entretenía mirando a los chicos bailar. Era gracioso verlo a Mike intentando copiar al guía, pero no podía, demasiado gracioso. Era imposible no reírse de sus movimientos, aunque yo seguramente me vería más patética a su lado intentándolo. Pero Jessica lo miraba a Mike como si fuera el mejor bailarín del mundo. Bien por ella, la estaba pasando a lo grande bailando a su lado.

De pronto sentí que el helado viento paraba y fue reemplazado por un placentero calor en mi espalda. Alguien se había sentado al lado. Cuando dí media vuelta para saber quien era aquella persona que me había salvado de un gran resfriado me llevé otra sorpresa. Edward estaba inclinado contra mi silla, con su hombro y brazo muy cerca de mi espalda. _Demasiado_ cerca. Un agradable calor recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Edward hacía de estufa, su cuerpo irradiaba un calor muy atractivo. Tenía ganas de quedarme por el resto de la noche ahí, me sentía cómoda a su lado.

Pero no paso nada. Solo escuchaba las voces de Edward y Jasper hablando sobre algo que no entendía hasta que llegó Alice y se llevó a su novio a la pista de baile a seguir al animador en el último tema de salsa de la noche.

Cuando el animador se despidió, todos aplaudieron y la música cambió. Jacob me encontró y fuimos a bailar, o al menos a intentarlo. Fue divertido porque pasaban todo tipo de música, disco, electrónica, pop, rock, vieja, nueva, en fin, para todos los gustos. Mis pasos no eran muy sincronizados pero hacia mi mejor esfuerzo. Pasamos horas riéndonos de los pasos inventados de Seth y las copias que Jake intentaba hacer. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana las luces fueron prendiéndose, la música tornándose más lenta y el volumen más bajo.

Jacob y un Seth más alegre de lo normal, se despidieron. Debían llegar antes del amanecer a sus casas. Yo debía cambiarme y salir en mi camioneta aunque me sentía algo mareada. Había tomado con responsabilidad pero igual, mucha diversión me parece.

-Te veo algo cansada Bella. ¿Estás segura que debes irte a casa temprano? –preguntó una preocupada Esme.

-Si, Charlie saldrá temprano a pescar y me pidió que estuviera en casa antes para atender el teléfono. Renee quedó en llamarme.

-Bueno, en ese caso no irás en la camioneta. Le pediré a Edward que te lleve en su auto. Parece ser el que mejor se encuentra de todos para conducir.

¿Tendría que ir con Edward? ¿Y mi pobre camioneta? No la podía dejar sola. ¿Cómo haría después para buscarla? Nadie me la iba a querer llevar a casa luego.

-Por tu camioneta no te preocupes, después de que duerman te la alcanzarán a tu casa. ¡Edward, ven aquí! –gritó en dirección a su sobrino que pasaba con una bandeja de sándwiches. –lleva a Bella a su casa. Debe estar temprano porque llamará Renee. ¿No tomaste demasiado no?

-No Esme, estoy lucido. Toma tus cosas Bella, nos iremos en un momento, deja que busque las llaves del Volvo, ¿quieres sándwiches para el camino? –dijo ofreciéndome la bandeja. Negué con la cabeza y subí a buscar mi mochila.

En el cuarto, Alice se estaba desparramada por toda la cama con el vestido todavía puesto. Cuando escuchó que abría la puerta solo levantó la cabeza, gruño algo y volvió a caer.

-Un gusto verte Al, genial la fiesta. Luego hablamos –dije despacio. Después de la tención del día y el baile debía estar agotada. Me llamaría por la tarde para comentar todos los detalles y chismes de la noche.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Edward. Mi cerebro estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar las cosas más veces de las necesarias y solo lo seguí hasta su auto. Me abrió la puerta del acompañante y fue hasta su asiento. Media dormida subí, cerré la puerta y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Tienes las llaves de tu camioneta? Sería mejor que las dejes para que te la lleve luego. –dijo mientras arrancaba y salía por el camino hacía el pueblo. Me tomé un tiempo para buscar las llaves tranquila. La cabeza me daba vueltas del cansancio y sentía que en vez de pies tenía dos bolsas enormes de papas. La próxima vez buscaría unos zapatos más cómodos para el baile. No fue tan terrible después de todo. Nunca pensé que podría haberme divertido tanto. Cuando encontré las llaves las dejé sobre el tablero del auto.

-Lo siento, tengo esa horrible sensación en los oídos que aparece después de escuchar la música muy fuerte.

-La conozco, es como si escucharas un _piiiiii_ continuo y molesto –comentó- no te preocupes que no pondré música.

El viaje fue en silencio. Edward cumplió su palabra y no puso música, tampoco habló más. Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y estacionó. No tenía ganas de dar vueltas, simplemente lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, le di las gracias y bajé del coche. Caminé con las llaves de casa en la mano, buscando la correcta para abrir la puerta de entrada. Entré y antes de cerrar la puerta vi como Edward se despedía con un gesto en la mano y arrancaba.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7:

Pasaron varios meses desde la fiesta de Alice. Parece ser que fue la fiesta más recordada. Al principio se hablo de ello un par de semanas seguidas y con el tiempo salía a flote algún comentario al respecto.

Mi relación con Edward era diferente, por describirlo en una palabra. Él se había vuelto más callado, no molestaba en clase y en raras ocasiones contestaba a un directivo, sea familiar o no. Ahora solo hablaba con unos poco chicos, muy diferentes a él pero distinguidos de la clase. A veces, sus nuevos amigos, lo trataban de emo, porque en los almuerzos se sentaba solo y fijaba su mirada en el vacío. No era cercana ni mucho menos, pero sentía algo de lástima por él. De un momento a otro paso de ser el chico popular del curso a estar solo. Tal vez era un lado de él que nunca me había detenido a pensar.

Al principio pensé que solo era una etapa y que volvería a ser el mismo pronto. Pero la situación no cambió. Podían pasar semanas y no me dirigía la palabra en lo más mínimo. Nunca lo veía en casa de Alice. Ella tampoco tenia respuestas claras, mejor dicho, me daba algo de vergüenza preguntar. ¿Quién sabe que pensaría de mí? No quería ser obvia, algo me interesaba para estar observándolo en el almuerzo, ¿no?

Ángela dejo a su novio al poco tiempo de comenzar las clases. La razón fue que la perseguía mucho y era celoso al extremo. Razón que acepte por completo porque yo misma lo había corroborado una noche que Ángela se quedo a dormir en mi casa y su novio no dejo de mandar mensajes a su celular en toda la madrugada. Alice seguía con Jasper, era una pareja inseparable pero muy tierna.

Una mañana, el profesor de Historia mandó un trabajo grupal a hacer en clase y con intercambio de respuestas. Rápidamente formé grupo con Alice, Ángela y Ben. No estaba de humor para hacer nada, no había podido dormir bien y estaba irritable. Alice se encargó de copiar las preguntas de la pizarra y los demás a ir buscando las respuestas en un libro que retiró el profesor de la biblioteca para nosotros. Cuando íbamos por la mitad del trabajo hecho uno tenia que pasar a otro grupo para intercambiar respuestas, para el cambio se ofreció Alice. Dejando el lugar a mi lado vacío para nuestro visitante.

Para mi sorpresa el primero en acercarse fue Edward. Juro que intente hacer todo lo posible para que las respuestas se las diera Ángela, pero parece que hoy no estaba de mi lado y dijo que ella junto a Ben iban a seguir buscando las respuestas que faltaban.

-Disculpa, ¿tienes la número tres? En el libro que nos dio el profesor Jessica no la encontró.-Dijo tranquilamente Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, toma -respondí pasándole la hoja con mis respuestas- copia las que necesites. -No estaba de humor para debatir qué poner y que no en una respuesta, pero intenté poner mi mejor cara y no responderle con un gruñido. Él terminó de copiar mientras yo miraba como Ángela y Ben hablaban de trivialidades. Claro, yo teniendo que pasarle las respuestas a Edward mientras ellos no hacen lo que deberían. En realidad era un secreto a voces que mis amigos se atraían pero hasta el momento no han demostrado importantes muestras de afecto ni han tenido una cita. No me sentía cómoda mirándolos, era recordar que estaba sola y sin vida sentimental.

-¿Cómo haces para soportar a Jessica? –no sabia de donde había salido eso, pero no pude evitar dirigirme a Edward para hablar de algo y tener un incomodo silencio entre ambos.

-En realidad no la soporto. Solo se acerca para decir lo primero que se le cruza por la mente, que por lo general son cosas estúpidas.-Respondió riéndose.- ¿Y tú la soportas?

-No, por eso te pregunto. Ciertamente pienso que nadie la soporta. Solo la aceptan porque es popular y tiene carisma para hacer lo que se le de la gana. Pero todos saben que nadie la quiere.-le respondí seria.

-Eso es cierto… ¿No vas a pegarme? -Preguntó medio serio y medio en broma.

-¿Y porque lo haría? –conteste con una pequeña sonrisa revoloteando en mis labios.

-¡Porque es lo que le haces a todos!

-¿A quien? Quiero un buen ejemplo por esa acusación –ya no podía evitar reírme despacio.

-No lo sé… Tu sabrás -dijo guiñándome un ojo. -Además me odias. -Comento como algo natural.

-No te odio. En realidad no odio a nadie.-respondí con una sonrisa gentil.

Y con eso se alejó al próximo grupo y su lugar a mi lado fue ocupado por Mike. Lo que me molestaba era que la gente tuviera ese pensamiento sobre mí. Nunca odie a nadie. Si eso es lo que les hice pensar, estaban equivocados. En algunas situaciones algunas personas, ejemplo Masen, habían tenido muchas razones para que las odiara. Pero nunca lo hice. Tal vez me enojara por un tiempo, pero al terminar el año hacía borrón y cuenta nueva. Era simple, si me trataban con respeto yo las trataba con respeto. Si lo hacían de la forma más correcta posible, yo lo hacía de la misma manera. Una persona normal dudo que trate bien a la otra persona que la esta tratando mal.

Había pasado una semana desde lo acontecido con Edward en la clase de Historia. No voy a negar que no lo pensara ni que dio mil vueltas en mi cabeza. El recuerdo estaba aun fresco en mi mente.

Esa mañana de viernes me encontraba sola en una mesa apartada del comedor. Ángela había faltado con la excusa de que tenía un casamiento al día siguiente en el otro extremo del país, Nueva York para ser más exactos. Alice decidió saltarse el almuerzo porque había visto unas rebajas en el centro comercial más cercano y quería aprovechar junto con Rosalie.

Recién acababa de sentarme con mi almuerzo en la cafetería con ninguna intención de terminarlo rápido. Tenía casi una hora hasta la próxima clase ya que se había suspendido la clase geografía porque la profesora había enfermando ese día y no consiguieron remplazo. Comí el sándwich y la ensalada lo más lento que pude pero solo tarde veinte minutos en terminar de almorzar. No había llevado el mp3, había quedado olvidado sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto, ni tampoco algún libro. Solo tenía el cuaderno de Historia con tarea atrasada de la última clase del día. Saqué el libro necesario y un lápiz para marcar las respuestas.

-¿Estás ocupada? –susurró la voz de Edward muy cerca de mi oído. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos verdes observándome con atención.

-Estaba por hacer lo de historia. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que era la única en la cafetería. –me sorprendió de grata manera. Quizás podría tener una charla con Edward sin interrupciones y saber que le ocurría.

-Los chicos iban a acompañar a Alice y Rosalie al shopping y no tenía ganas de acompañarlos y ser el que sobra del grupo. Van más en plan cita doble que salida de amigos. Y en casa estaría solo, Esme esta haciendo un curso de decoración en Seattle y Carlisle aquí atendiendo los asuntos de los viajes de fin de curso. Preferí quedarme y ver si alguien también lo hacía. Y aquí estamos –dijo sonriendo. Hacia mucho que no lo veía así, parecía mucho más alegre de lo que lo había visto en meses y eso me alegraba también.

-Se lo que es salir con los cuatro, ser la quinta en discordia. No, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo haz estado? Hace mucho que no haces bromas en clase. ¡No me digas nada! ¿Vendiste tu alma al diablo con tal de que te vaya bien este año? –pregunte de forma exagerada pero con tono de broma. Una carcajada limpia salió de su boca.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Todo lo que te han contado es mentira. No soy un vampiro –siguió sonriendo mientras lo decía. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba esa sonrisa. -¿Extrañas mis bromas?

-¿Si te digo que si volverás a molestarme tanto como antes? –respondí intentando parecer seria.

-Mmm… quizás no tanto –meditó.

-Entonces te diré que algo se extrañan pero un poquitito nomás, no te emociones –hice señas con mis dedos como si tuviera algo muy pequeño entre mis manos.

No sabía de dónde había salido esa actitud tan infantil de mi parte pero la estaba pasando bien y, a juzgar por la brillante mirada de Edward, él pensaba lo mismo.

-La verdad es que me di cuenta que no podía seguir así. Necesitaba centrarme. Me llevó muchas charlas con Carlisle y Esme entender. Es como si fuera un nuevo Edward. Fue un cambio bueno. Los profesores ya no me tienen entre ceja y ceja y mi tío no tiene que lidiar con las quejas. Sigo haciendo las mismas cosas, teniendo los mismos gustos pero sin darle tantos disgustos a Esme, no se los merecía. Mucho menos después de haber criado a dos chicos y otro más que se le sumó al paquete después. No tengo quejas con mis padres, pero como siempre están con viajes de negocios y solo hablamos por skype, no son los indicados para darme un lugar estable donde vivir. Los quiero mucho y valoro sus esfuerzos. Perdón, no creo que quieras escuchar mis problemas personales.

-Me parece muy tierno lo que hiciste por Esme, fue muy maduro de tu parte. Y aunque no conozco a tus padres, estoy segura que son grandes personas. ¿Sigues tocando el piano?

-Si, he estado componiendo algunas cosas. Si te interesa te podría mostrar algo cuando puedas –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Me encantaría –respondí con una sincera sonrisa. –Hazme saber cuando estés libre.

-El sábado puedo. Carlisle y Esme se van a Seattle y las parejitas planearon ir al cine y cenar en Port Angels. ¿Quieres venir? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Sentía que su mirada transmitía confianza. Por alguna razón no sentí que fuera raro o temor a estar sola con Edward en su casa.

-Claro, no tengo problema. Te parece a las seis que este por allí.

-Esta perfecto por mi. Espero que vayas Bella. –dijo mientras se levantaba- Lo siento, debo ir al despacho de Carlisle. Viaje de fin de curso. Nos vemos el sábado.

Estábamos a miércoles y no podía esperar a que sea sábado para verlo. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Desde cuando Bella Swan arreglaba para ir a casa de Edward Masen cuando este se encontrara solo? ¿En qué me había metido? Estúpido cerebro. ¿Por qué le había dicho que si? Eso no era una cita, ¿no? Estaba segura que mi cerebro no me dejaría dormir esa noche.

* * *

Como verán, después de mucho mucho MUCHISIMO tiempo les traje un capítulo nuevo de este fic. Pasaron unos cuantos años no? Bueno, me imagino que muchos crecieron tanto como yo lo hice. Reescribí todos los capítulos y los ordene de otra manera, les recomiendo leer todo desde el principio. Los errores de tipeo y parentescos fueron arreglados. Ahora no se van a encontrar con problemas para entender el hilo de la historia.

Pase tanto tiempo fuera de FanFiction desde la última vez que me encontré con unos cuantos cambios agradables en la página. Ahora se les puede poner imágenes a los fics y es mucho más cómodo el proceso de subir un review.

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso (o si, tanto tiempo me dio nuevas experiencias para escribir).

No espero tener una lluvia de reviews después de todo este tiempo, solo espero que les guste el capitulo.

Y están invitados a pasar por Facebook: www . facebook MasenEmily (todo junto).

Es bueno volver con nuevos aires, saludos (:


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:

No le había dicho nada a Alice de mis planes para el sábado. Charlie sabía que iría a la mansión Cullen pero dejo el tema allí, seguro pensaba que sería tarde de chicas y no quería saber los detalles. Pobre Charlie, no podía estar más equivocado. Jake también tenía planes con Leah por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto tampoco. Al parecer era fin de semana de las parejas, todos habían arreglado para salir. ¡Y yo había quedado con Edward!

Como había decidido no decirle nada a nadie del encuentro tenía una ansiedad que nunca había sentido. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Desde cuando quería pasar tiempo a solas con Edward? Tanto tiempo sola estaba haciendo que pensara cualquier cosa.

Entre clases veía como Edward me miraba y algunas pequeñas sonrisas salían de sus labios. Éramos dos personas que guardábamos un secreto que no queríamos compartir con nadie más. Y para mi sorpresa, era un sentimiento que me gustaba. Supuse que Edward no le había dicho nada a Alice porque ella todavía no había llegado corriendo a planear cada paso de la tarde conmigo. Cada pareja estaba en su propio mundo de amor y ninguno nos notaba. Nadie se daba cuenta la soledad de los que estaban sin pareja.

Eran las seis del sábado, había tardado una eternidad en llegar ese día. Estaba camino a la mansión Cullen con la radio encendida mientras escuchaba el tema Feeling a Moment de Feeder. Iba cantando como si estuviera dando un concierto. Estaba feliz. Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. El verde de la carretera parecía más vivo y era uno de los pocos días soleados del año por lo que contrastaba con el celeste del cielo. Había poco transito, los pocos que llegue a cruzar iban para el lado de La Push a disfrutar de la playa.

No quería llegar demasiado puntual, tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba demasiado ansiosa, y aunque era de esa manera, no pretendía que lo notara. A las 6:07 apagué el motor de la camioneta en el frente del gran hogar Cullen. Tranquilamente baje y cerré el coche. Caminé hasta la entrada y toqué el timbre. No tuve que esperar demasiado, Edward abrió la puerta enseguida.

Intente mantener mi boca cerrada cuando lo que vi, lo juro, pero era difícil. Me di cuenta cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Allí parado Edward parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. Era el David de Miguel Ángel, majestuoso. Vestía unos jeans, una camiseta blanca, con una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros encima y zapatillas casuales. Nunca había pensando en él como alguien atractivo. Pero lo que vi me gustó, y mucho.

-Pensé que no llegabas –dijo con esa voz tan aterciopelada suya.

-¿Cuánto tarde? –dije mirando el reloj -¿Diez minutos? Tuve que cargar gasolina, había olvidado hacerlo antes –mentira, quería parecer menos ansiosa.

-Pasa –se hizo a un lado de la puerta dejando lugar para que entrara. Cuando pase por su lado sentí un fuerte perfume masculino. Uno que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo pero que recordaba. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Bueno, ¿qué tal tu vida?

-Hablas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses –dijo con una sonrisa. –Bien, con trabajos del instituto, me imagino que estarás igual –respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

-Si, matemática me esta matando. Definitivamente no pienso estudiar algo en la universidad que tenga relación alguna con las matemáticas. No se como lo lograré este año.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para el próximo exámen?

¿Era Edward Masen quien me estaba ofreciendo ayuda para aprobar? ¿El mismo que se pasaba molestándome en clase? Que alguien me pellizque porque no me lo creo. Sabía que le iba bien en esa materia pero nunca espere que me ofreciera ayuda. No pretendía eso cuando mencione mi problema.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No es una broma esto? ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿Vendrá Ashton Kutcher?

Una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta mientras sacaba unas naranjas de la heladera y las dejaba sobre la mesada.

-No, no es broma, no estas en Punk'd y definitivamente no aparecerá Ashton Kutcher por la puerta. En serio te lo digo. La oferta esta sobre la mesa. Tómalo o déjalo –susurró lo último cerca de mi oído mientras sacaba una exprimidora del mueble que estaba al lado de mi cabeza. Su aliento cálido rozó mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Ya empezaba a tener imágenes mentales donde me encontraba besando desesperadamente a Edward encima de la mesa de la cocina y eso no era sano. Trague fuerte, respire profundo e intente sonreír con normalidad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –dije señalando las naranjas mientras el enchufaba la exprimidora.

-Saca un cuchillo del armario y corta algunas si quieres.

Estábamos uno al lado del otro, yo cortaba las naranjas en una tabla que había en la mesada y las dejaba a mi derecha y él las tomaba y exprimía. Luego pasaba el jugo a una jarra.

-Me gusta el jugo recién hecho, no es lo mismo cuando pasa un tiempo en la heladera. De este modo tiene un sabor más fresco. Espero que no te moleste el olor que quedará en tus manos después.

-A mi también me gusta aunque no tomo seguido. Cuando paso las vacaciones con Renee siempre me levanta con jugo recién hecho. Esto me trae buenos recuerdos. El olor es otro tema, te saldrá caro –con una mirada molesta me dirigí hacia él. Primero me miro asustado y abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro -¿Cómo pudiste pensar que el olor es un problema? Pienso lavarme las manos cuando termine con esta naranja.

Tire al cesto las naranjas usadas mientras él limpiaba la exprimidora. Parecíamos un equipo. Nos movíamos cómodamente por la cocina sin molestar al otro. Esta era como la segunda casa de cada uno, sabíamos donde estaba todo con exactitud. Y se sentía bien de esa manera.

Edward tomó dos vasos de la encimera con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía la jarra de jugo y se dirigió hasta mí.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? –no sabia si preocuparme o no por ese tono demasiado relajado que uso pero deje que mis sentimientos se liberaran, desconectaría a mi cerebro por un rato. Hice un asentimiento con la cabeza. Él dio media vuelta y me guio por las escaleras hasta llegar a la última puerta del pasillo.

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Me es un poco complicado con las cosas ocupando mis manos.

-¡Lo siento! Olvide ofrecerte ayuda, me distraje con los cuadros de las paredes –Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Mentirosa, repetía mi mente una y otra vez. Y eso era cierto. Los cuadros ya los conocía. Llevaban años en aquellas paredes. Pero no podía decirle que me distrajo su espalda y los movimientos de sus piernas al caminar. Si una chica alguna vez dice que nunca le mira el trasero a un hombre es mentira, no le crean. Basta Bella. No puedes seguir así, no es sano. Y menos si todavía tienes una tarde completa con Edward.

-Simplemente abre la puerta. Eso me ayudaría –dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Hice lo que me pedía. Y me hizo una seña para que pasara primero.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba ese cuarto. Si, había estado cuando éramos apenas unos niños pero había cambiado con el paso de los años. Tanto como había cambiado el dueño.

-Wow… -No sabía qué decir. Era una habitación luminosa y amplia. De los dos grandes ventanales solo habían cambiado las cortinas, donde antes eran celestes y con motivos de autos animados ahora eran azul oscuro y lisas. Detrás había una vista hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa. La pared de la izquierda estaba cubierta con una enorme biblioteca. Mitad llena de libros y por el otro lado una enorme colección de música y películas. En la pared derecha se encontraba un televisor plasma con un equipo de música último modelo. Una gran cama ocupaba un gran espacio, demasiado grande para solo un chico, en mi opinión. Cubierta con una colcha gris oscuro. Los colores de la habitación combinaban perfectamente. Grises, negros y azules me rodeaban.

Intenté no parecer demasiado sorprendida pero no lo estaba haciendo bien porque Edward comenzó a reírse mientras me miraba.

-¿Te sorprende lo que ves?

-Eso es quedarse corto. ¿Desde cuando tienes tantos libros en tu habitación? ¿No tenían una biblioteca en esta casa?

-Todavía esta, pero hace un tiempo decidí comenzar mi propia biblioteca, con mis libros preferidos y los que voy comprando de a poco.

¿Qué chico de diecisiete años pensaba así? Creo que ninguno. Olvide contarme a mi, bueno, soy mujer, puede que la cosa sea diferente.

-¿Lees mucho? –pregunté mientras me sentaba en la enorme cama. –No te tenia de esa manera.

-Que sea un secreto entonces –y me guiño antes de darse vuelta y dejar los vasos sobre el escritorio de cristal. –Últimamente leo mucho. Las tardes son tranquilas y eso ayuda a concentrarse.

Sirvió dos vasos de jugo y me alcanzó uno. Se sentó en forma de indio frente a mí en la alfombra.

-Entonces…

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –preguntó.

-Tu dirás –estaba estática. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? Estaba congelada. Tome un largo trago de jugo y lo mire directo a los ojos.

-¿Juegas a las cartas? –Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar una caja un poco grande para tener solo un mazo de cartas.

-Porque no. ¿A qué? –dije mirando con intriga esa caja.

Volvió a sentarse y yo también me senté frente a él en la alfombra imitando su postura. Abrió la caja frente a los dos y dentro había diferentes tipos de mazos de cartas. Las de poker llenaban la caja. Apartado pude vislumbrar un mazo de Uno y lo tomé.

-¿Uno? ¿Estas segura? –preguntó mientras sonreía.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? –respondí intentando sonar interesante.

-No creo que eso suceda hoy. –me desafió.

Las bromas iban y venían. Maldiciones, risas, desafíos, enojos llenaron la tarde. Sentía que estaba volviendo a conocer a Edward. Un chico como cualquier otro, pero mucho más interesante. Entre juegos hablamos de nuestros gustos, las aspiraciones que teníamos y cosas de la vida. Era todo un descubrimiento el que estaba haciendo. Encontraba en Edward una persona con la cual debatir si el autor de moda se merecía esos premios o era pura basura. Discutimos sobre bandas y música en general. No compartíamos las preferencias en todos los campos pero llegábamos a un equilibrio.

El tiempo se paso. El cielo se volvió negro y decidí que sería momento de volver a casa. No quería que Alice me encontrara y supiera todo.

-Creo que quedamos seis a cinco a mi favor y va siendo hora de retirarme del juego. –Tente mi suerte con eso. En realidad el resultado era el inverso.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo. Yo voy ganando. Eres una mala perdedora. –comento.

-Entonces te juego una revancha, pero será la próxima. Va siendo hora de mi retirada. –Intenté que la tristeza no inundara mi voz. No quería irme. Podría pasarme más horas jugando con él. Simplemente jugando y hablando, no pedía nada más.

-Esme y Carlisle están por llegar –dijo mirando el reloj. -¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? –Creo que vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, debo hacerle la cena a Charlie hoy. No quiero un padre en el hospital por intoxicación. –Me pare y sentí las piernas adoloridas, las estire un poco para que el dolor pasara. Él se paro y recogió las cosas mientras.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina donde dejo todo y me acompaño a la puerta.

-Es hora de marchar –dije mirándolo.

Sentía que sus ojos me perforaban el cerebro. Tenía una mirada muy intensa.

-Supongo que podemos quedar para otro fin de semana.

-Dalo por hecho. No pienso dejar ese juego inconcluso la próxima. -Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él giró la cara en el último momento y nuestro labios chocaron. No tuve tiempo para pensarlo y me quede dura. Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me presiono levemente contra su cuerpo.

Un segundo después todo había terminado. Se separo tan rápido como me había besado, dijo adiós y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Y yo camine despacio hasta la camioneta, arranque y fui todo el camino hasta mi casa en estado de shock. La voz no me salía. Ni siquiera llegue a prender la radio para tener una compañía.

¿En que había quedado todo? ¿Habría una próxima vez? ¿Cómo se comportaría después de eso? ¿Cómo me comportaría yo? Las preguntas no paraban de salir de mi cabeza.

* * *

Hasta que podemos ver un acercamiento entre los chicos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Hice una incursión en el mundo de FictionPress y publique algo. Hasta ahora solo subi dos textos. Se encuentran en una "historia" llamada Situaciones. Pienso subir cosas que se me ocurran. Son historias individuales que no están todas conectadas entre sí. Puede que en un futuro haya una conexión entre algunas. Espero que se den una vuelta y dejen sus comentarios.

www . fictionpress (punto) com / s/3047147/1/Situaciones (no olviden sacar los espacios y agregar el punto)

Nos leemos la próxima! (:


End file.
